Being
Die Entstehung des "Being"-Konzepts: Das Being-Konzept ist das wichtigste Konzept im modernen Method Acting. Es wurde in den 60er-70er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts von Eric Morris entwickelt, als er bei sich selbst und bei anderen entdeckte, dass bestimmte Schauspieltechniken(wie z.B. Sense Memory) an manchen Tagen sehr gut funktionieren und authentische Gefühle in einem hervorrufen, während sie an anderen Tagen nichts bei einem auszulösen scheinen. Der Grund dafür ist, dass man an verschiedenen Tagen in verschiedenen emotionalen Verfassungen ist(mal hat man einen guten Tag, mal hat man einen schlechten). Dies führt dazu, dass man an manchen Tagen besonders empfänglich für die eine Art von Emotionen ist, während man zu manchen anderen nur einen sehr schlechten Zugang hat. Der "Being"-Zustand: Der "Being"-Zustand ist per Definition der Zustand, in dem man ... 1. zu jeder Art von Gefühlen einen Zugang hat, 2. sich der Gefühle, Gedanken und Sinneseindrücke bewusst ist, die man jetzt gerade erlebt und 3. seine Gefühle der aktuellen Situation, in der man sich gerade befindet, angemessen ausdrückt. Der "Being"-Zustand ist also der Zustand, den jeder Mensch, der authentisch seine Gefühle beeinflussen und ausdrücken möchte, anstreben sollte. Jetzt werden einige von euch sicher einwenden: "Halt! Was ist denn, wenn ich jemanden spielen soll, der seine Gefühle nicht offen ausdrückt? Solche Leute gibt es doch wie Sand am mehr und es ist doch viel realitätsnäher nicht alle seine Gefühle auszudrücken." - Stimmt. Nichtsdestotrotz ist der Being-Zustand die beste Ausgangsbasis, um jeden beliebigen anderen emotionalen Zustand erreichen zu können. Im Being-Zustand ist man sich all seiner aktuelle Gefühle bewusst und ist prinzipiell in der Lage, alle anderen Gefühle zu erleben, vorrausgesetzt, man nimmt einen angemessenen Auslöser dafür wahr. Generell lässt sich sagen: Nur wenn man genau weiß, wo man sich gegenwärtig befindet, ist man in der Lage sicher ein Ziel anzusteuern. Der "Being"-Zustand ist also ' ''per Definition ' der '''beste Ausgangszustand, um von dort aus jeden anderen emotionalen Zustand erreichen zu können'. Erreichen des Being-Zustands: Nachdem wir den Zustans des Beings bisher nur definiert haben, stellt sich nun die Frage, wie man diesen verheißungsvollen Zustand nun zuverlässig erreichen kann. Zum zuverlässigen Erreichen des Beings sind 4 Arten von Übungen notwendig: 1. Entspannungsübungen 2. Wahrnehmungsübungen 3. Personal Inventories (Selbstwahrnehmungsübungen) 4. Berater-Übungen Aus jeder dieser Klasse von Übungen sollte man zumindest eine durchführen, um zuverlässig in den Zustand des Beings zu kommen. (- Es mag natürlich auch sein, dass man in Einzelfällen auch ohne alle diese Übungen in den Being-Zustand kommt. Dies ist dann aber nicht zuverlässig und für professionelles Arbeiten, dass auch in Stresssituationen funktionieren muss, nicht zu gebrauchen!!!) Eine solche Zusammenstellung von Übungen nennt man einen ' ''Cluster . Einen Cluster sollte man zu Beginn jeder Schauspielarbeit machen. (I.d.R. dauert ein Cluster ca. 30-60 Minuten. Er kann aber auch deutlich schneller absolviert werden, z.B. in 10 Minuten) 'Ein Cluster stellt den einzigen ''zuverlässigen Weg in den Being-Zustand dar. Warum dies so ist, wird weiter unten deutlich erklärt werden. Die Bedeutung des Beings für die weitere Schauspielarbeit: Der Being-Zustand ist die Grundlage jeder Method Acting-Technik! ' '''Vor und während jeder Anwendung einer Method Acting-Technik sollte man sich im Being-Zustand befinden, um diese ''zuverlässig nutzen zukönnen! D.h.: Auch auf der Bühne, während man eine Szene spielt und während man einen Text spricht, sollte man sich im Being-Zustand befinden und ihn gegebenenfalls wiederherstellen. ... Entspannungsübungen: Entspannungsübungen ---- Wahrnehmungsübungen: "Sinne aufwärmen": Dies ist eine Standardübung, die in jedem Cluster nach der Entspannungsübung vorkommen sollte. Ziel: Man aktiviert seine 5 Sinne und wird sich dabei der Wahrnehmungen von sich selbst und von seiner Umgebung sehr bewusst. --> Dies macht man, da man umso besser auf seine eigene Verfassung und auf seine Umwelt reagieren kann, je besser man diese wahrnimmt. Mechanik der Übung: 1. Der Tastsinn: Man versucht, ohne hinzugreifen den obersten Teil seiner Kopfhaut zu spüren. Eine leichte Erwärmung, das Gewicht des Haares, das Spüren eines Lufthauchs im Haar, oder ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Kopfhaut reicht bereits und zeigt das Ansprechen des Tastsinns in der Kopfhaut. Anschließend beginnt man von dort aus mit dem Gespür des Tastsinns in Ringen um den Körper zu fahren. Man scant mit seinem Tastsinn in Ringen den Körper ab und wandert dabei immer tiefer, von Kopf bis Fuß. Dabei muß man immer genau wissen, wo man gerade arbeitet: z. B. die Stirn oberhalb der rechten Augenbraue, die rechte Schläfe bis oberhalb des rechten Ohres, der rechte Hinterkopf, der linke Hinterkopf, oberhalb des linken Ohres etc. . Ein leichtes Erspüren der jeweiligen Stelle genügt dabei. Dabei sollte man jedoch nicht vollständig seine Umwelt vergessen und mit ca. 5% seiner Aufmerksamkeit auch auf die äußere Umgebung achten. 2. Das Gehör: Man versucht zuerst kurz die Form der Ohrmuschel zu erspüren. Dann beginnt man sich genau auf das zu konzentrieren, was man hört und stellt sich viele Fragen zu den Klängen in seiner Umgebung. Diese Fragen beantwortet man dann nicht gedanklich oder sprachlich, sondern man beantwortet sie sinnlich, indem man einfach auf das hört, wonach man sich gefragt hat. Die Fragen sollen also nicht zum Nachdenken anregen, sondern die Aufmerksamkeit des Gehörsinns fokussieren. Beispiele für Fragen sind: z.B. Welche Geräusche verursacht mein eigener Körper? Was höre ich hier im Raum in nächster Umgebung? Wie genau klingt das Geräusch, das der PC verursacht? Was ist der leiseste Ton, den ich identifizieren kann? Wie genau klingt er? Und wie klingt der höchste Ton? Und der tiefste? Auch hierbei gilt, dass man ständig auf seine Umwelt achten und auf eventuelle Ablenkungen reagieren soll! (Die Übung ist keine Meditation!) 3. Der Geruchssinn: Man beginnt damit, kurz die innere Form der Nase zu erspüren. Dann beginnt man damit an verschiedensten Dingen zu riechen. z.B. an sich selbst, an Gegenständen, an Pflanzen, an seinen Trainingspartnern, etc. Auch dabei stellt man sich Fragen, um seinen Gerüchssinn auf sensorische Details zu fokussieren. z.B. Wie riecht das Objekt in meinem rechten Nasenloch? Wie hoch kann ich es dort riechen? Wo genau rieche ich es in dem Nasenloch? Und wo rieche ich den Geruch im linken? Wie stark ist er dort im Verhältnis zu rechts? usw. 4. Der Geschmackssinn: Man beginnt damit das innere seines Mundes zu spüren: die Zunge, den harten Gaumen, den weichen Gaumen, das Zahnfleisch, die Zähne, den Speichel und auch die Lippen. Anschließend beginnt man damit die vorhandenen Geschmäcker in seinem Mund zu schmecken und kann auch an Nahrungsmitteln oder sonstigen Dingen schmecken. Auch dabei stellt man sich sinnliche Fragen: z.B. Welcher Geschmack ist in meinem Mund am stärksten? Wo genau schmecke ich ihn? Welcher ist am zweitstärksten? Wie vermischen sich die Geschmäcker? usw. 5. Der Sehsinn: Man beginnt damit, genau seine Umgebung zu betrachten und stellt sich dazu Fragen. Dabei kann man sich auch einzelne Details heraus picken, z.B. die genaue Oberflächenstruktur eines Kleidungsstücks oder des Bodens oder aber die genauen Helligkeitsverläufe der Lichtreflexe auf einem Haar. Beispiele für Fragen: Welche Gegenstände sehe ich im Raum? Welche Farben? Wie sind genau die Farbverläufe an dem Gegenstand? Und wo ist seine hellste Stelle? Wo ist die hellste Stelle im Raum? Und wo die dunkelste? Wie dunkel ist sie genau? Wie sehen die Übergänge zur Umgebung aus? usw. Für die Ausführung der gesamten Übung gilt: - Man sollte immer mit etwas Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung achten und immer ablenkbar für Ereignisse in seiner Umgebung bleiben. Wenn sich z.B. ein Partner einem nähert, sollte man ihn kurz wahrnehmen und in angemessener Weise auf ihn reagieren. Die Ablenkungen sollte man dabei zulassen, aber auch nicht Ausufern und wieder zur Übung zurückkehren. - Man sollte immer mit seiner Neugier gehen und versuchen Spaß an der Übung zu haben. Die Reihenfolge der Sinne sollte zwar grob eingehalten werden, aber sie ist nicht als starr anzusehen. Das wichtigste ist, dass man bei der Übung lebendig wird. Es bringt nichts die Übung lustlos und mechanisch herunter zu rattern! Sinneserkundung: Personal Inventories: Hierbei handelt es sich um Übungen, die dazu dienen sich seiner Wahrnehmungen, Gedanken und Gefühle bewusster zu werden. Dadurch dass man sich gezielt danach fragt, sie benennt und auspricht, nimmt man diese bewusster wahr und kann sie besser in die eigenen Denkstrukturen einordnen. Dieser Prozess des Benennens setzt dabei meist auch einen emotionalen Bewertungsprozess in Gang, der zur Entwicklung eines vielschichtigen emotionalen Standpunkts("Emotional Point of View") führt. Zudem führt das laute Aussprechen seiner gegenwärtigen Gefühle meist auch dazu, dass sich diese körperlich ausdrücken. (zumindest erleichtert es dies) ---- Die absoluten Standardübungen dieser Kategorie sind "Bewusstseinsstrom" und "Wie fühle ich?". '' ''Diese beiden Übungen gehören nicht nur in jeden Cluster, sie sollten auch vor jeder Übung und jeder Technik kurz durchgeführt werden "Bewusstseinsstrom" und "Wie fühle ich mich?" sollten jeden Method-Schauspieler ständig durch sein gesamtes Schauspieltraining begleiten. ---- Bewusstseinsstrom: Ziel: Diese Übung hilft einem dabei sich seiner außeren Wahrnehmungen, seiner Gedanken und Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Sich dieser 3 Dinge bewusst zu sein ist die wichtigste Vorrausetzung dafür, um seinen Gefühlszustand in eine bestimmte Richtung ändern zu können. Man kann ein Ziel nur dann effektiv ansteuern, wenn man weiß, wo man sich befindet. Mechanik der Übung: Man spricht ganz offen und unzensiert seine Gedanken, Gefühle und äußeren Wahrnehmungen aus. Dabei sollten alle 3 Kategorien in etwa zu gleichen Anteilen vorkommen(also je ca. 1/3), wobei dies nur eine grobe Faustregel ist und man durchaus auch mal für einen Moment z.B. nur bei seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen bleiben kann. Wichtig ist dabei, dass man angemessen sowohl auf seine Umwelt, als auch auf den eigenen Zustand eingeht. Der Bewusstseinstrom sollte innerhalb von Übungsgruppen so laut ausgesprochen werden, dass die anderen Method Acting-Partner einen verstehen und darauf reagieren können. Wenn man diese Übung in einer fremden Gruppe oder in der Öffentlichkeit(z.B. am Set) ausführt, kann man auch so leise Sprechen, dass einen die anderen nicht verstehen können. Während einer Szene, also auf der Bühne oder vor der Kamera, führt man diese Übung nur noch nonverbal, in Gedanken aus. Dies erfordert jedoch einige Übung. Beispielvideo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_7-_O7QfRk Textbeispiel: "Ich tippe gerade Text ein und denke an den Apfel, den ich gerade gegessen hab. ... Ich schmecke einen Rest des Geschmacks davon. ...Ich ärgere mich, weil ich mich oft vertippe und werde langsam ungeduldig. ... Ich sehe abwechselnd den Bildschirm und meine Finger auf den Tasten. ... Mein Nacken ist verspannt. ...Scheiße! ... Naja... so schlimm ist es eigentlich gar nicht. ... Egal . ... Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tippen soll. ... Ich bin ein bißchen Müde ..... obwohl ich grad 3 Tassen Kaffe getrunken hab.... .... Ich weiß, ...das ist zuviel .... Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich zuviel Kaffee getrunken hab ... heute bestimmt schon 6,7 Tassen ..... Naja, scheiß drauf .... Ich bin ja noch jung .... Ich werde verlegen ... irgendwie ein abgedroschener Spruch ... Meine Finger werden langsam müde. ..... Ich mag nicht mehr tippen. .... Ich muss unbedingt den Film 'Over the Top' haben. ... So ein geiler Film.... :-) .....". So könnte z.B. ein Bewusstseinsstrom aussehen. ---- "Wie fühle ich mich? ...": Ziele: Ziele dieser Übung sind es, 1. sich seiner momentanen Gefühlslage bewusst zu werden, 2 .seine momentanen Gefühle auszudrücken und 3. emotionale Bewertungsprozesse in Gang zu setzen. Ziel Nr. 1 unterstützt die Funktion des Bewusstseinsstroms. Sich seiner momentanen Gefühlslage bewusst zu sein ist eine der wichtigsten Vorrausetzungen dafür, um seinen Gefühlszustand in eine bestimmte Richtung ändern zu können. Man kann ein Ziel nur dann effektiv ansteuern, wenn man weiß, wo man sich befindet. Ziel Nr. 2 ist deshalb wichtig, weil wir als Schauspieler nicht nur in der Lage sein müssen unsere Gefühle wahrzunehmen und zu ändern, sondern wir müssen sie auch körperlich ausdrücken können. In vielen Fällen geschieht das Ausdrücken schon automatisch dadurch, dass man sie wahrnimmt, sie benennt und ihre Existenz hörbar ausspricht. Durch dieses öffentlich machen der eigenen Gefühle verliert man in vielen fällen Hemmungen vor den anderen Menschen in der Umgebung und auch vor sich selbst. Allein in dem sprachlichen Ausdruck der Gefühlsbenennung haben die gegenwärtigen Gefühlen einen Kanal sich im Tonfall, im Sprachrythmus, im Tempo, in den begleitenen unbewussten Gesten, etc. auszudrücken. Es reicht ehrlich die Gefühle auszusprechen, die man grade erlebt. Das ist alles. Beispiel: Wenn ich mich z.B. darüber freue, dass ich langsam einen Waschbrettbauch bekomme, weil ich in letzter Zeit soviel trainiere, dann brauche ich dies nur hörbar auszusprechen und schon zaubert sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen ganz von alleine. (Ich bin echt stolz auch meinen Waschbrettbauch!) :-) Ziel Nr. 3 ist daher wichtig, dass wir umso genauere, differenziertere Gefühle erleben, je genauer wir uns darüber klar werden, was bestimmte Dinge uns wirklich bedeuten. Wenn ich z.B. Hunger habe und einen Apfel esse, ist es wahrscheinlich dass mein Hunger geringer wird. Vielleicht merke ich dabei nicht einmal, wie der Apfel wirklich schmeckt, weil ich so sehr mit etwas anderem,z.B. tippen oder Fernsehen, beschäftigt bin. Wenn ich mir den Apfel allerdings ansehe und ich mich frage, was mir dieser Apfel emotional bedeutet("Wie fühle ich mich zu diesem Apfel? ..."), dann kann es sein, dass mir besonders die rot gelbe Farbe an ihm auffällt, die mich an einen angenehmen, warmen Sommer erinnert und die mir schon vor dem reinbeißen Vorfreude bereitet. Als ich dann ich ihn reinbeiße, finde ich dann heraus, dass er mir ausgesprochen gut schmeckt, frisch, süß und saftig, so wie für mich ein guter Apfel eben schmecken muss. ...Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass mir zuerst eine unreife grüne Farbe an ihm auffällt und dass das in mir sofort ein Gefühl von säuerlichkeit auslöst. Vielleicht mag ich den Apfel dann gar nicht probieren. Wer weiß... Dies soll verdeutlichen, dass das gezielte sich selbst fragen danach, wie ich mich zu etwas fühle, die eigenen Gefühle nicht nur bewusstmacht, sondern diese auch weiterentwickelt. Dies fördert die Entwicklung eines vielschichtigen emotionalen Standpunktes(Emotional Point of View), der die Grundressource eines Method-Schauspielers ist. '--> Durch "Wie fühle ich mich?" wird also das eigene emotionale Innenleben, bewusst gemacht, ausgedrückt und in Richtung Vielschichtigkeit weiterentwickelt. ' Mechanik: Ich mache die Übung Bewusstseinsstrom, wobei ich damit anfange sinnliche Wahrnehmungen auszusprechen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken frage ich mich selbst spontan "Wie ich mich?" und antworte verbal darauf. Dabei beschreibe ich möglichst ehrlich, unzensiert undausführlich meine gegenwärtigen Gefühle. Dies können sowohl meine generellen Stimmungen sein, als auch meine Gefühle bezüglich meiner Umwelt, der Gegenstände um mich herum oder der Personen in meiner Umgebung und meinem Leben sein. Wichtig ist, dass man spontan und zügig antwortet, damit die Antworten möglichst ehrlich und unzensiert sind. Die Antworten müssen nicht gramatisch korrekt oder für andere Personen verständlich sein, es ist durchaus ok schnell in seinen Ausführungen umher zu springen. Das wichtigste bei dieser Übung ist die unzensierte Ehrlichkeit sich selbst gegenüber, die einem hilft genau festzustellen, wie man sich jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment fühlt. Das laute aussprechen der Gefühle hilft einem dabei, seine gegenwärtigen Gefühle auch körperlich auszudrücken, da es einem Hemmungen nimmt, seine Gefühle und Gedanken öffentlich zu machen. Erst wenn man diese Hemmungen überwunden hat, kann man seine Gefühle auch authentisch ausdrücken. (ist doch logisch, oder?) Die Grundlage dieser Übung ist immer der Bewusstseinsstrom. In ihn stellt man sich spontan die Frage "Wie fühle ich mich?", antwortet darauf und macht dann mit dem Bewusstseinsstrom weiter. Wichtig ist es ständig darum zu kämpfen, genau das auszudrücken, was man jetzt gerade fühlt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dies bedeutet, dass man konsequent mit dem Aussprechen seiner Wahrnehmungen, Gedanken und Gefühle fortfährt und ständig probiert, seine Gefühle möglichst angemessen auszudrücken. Dabei sollte man immer wieder probieren, seine seinen Ausdruck kurz ein zu untertreiben, und dann kurz probieren ihn zu übertreiben, mit dem Ziel die bestmögliche Art zu ermitteln, jetzt, in diesem Moment, seine Gefühle optimal auszudrücken. Dies bedeutet vor allem, dass diese Übung nicht wie ein mechanisches, monoton klingendes Mantra herunter geleiert werden soll. Stattdessen soll sie eine aktive Entdeckungsreise sein, bei der man sich immer wieder bemüht, auf seine umwelt und sich selbst möglichst ehrlich einzugehen. Wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat, sollte man diese Übung immer laut, für alle anderen hörbar, ausführen(Z.B. im Schauspielkurs oder beim Proben). Die daurch entstehende Atmosphäre von Ehrlichkeit und Intimität fördert die Qualität der Zusammenarbeit enorm. Sollte einen dies am Anfang in Verlegenheit oder in Konflikte mit seinen Trainingspartnern bringen, so sind auch die dabei entstehenden Gefühle mit der Übung auszudrücken. Entstehende Probleme und Konflikte sind in die Übung zu integrieren. Selbst wenn einem nichts als Antwort auf die Frage "Wie fühle ich mich?" einfällt, so kann ich dies als Antwort verwenden("Mir fällt einfach nichts ein. Scheiße! Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich fühle. Das ärgert mich. Ich bin genervt und ungeduldig. ...Ich will das nicht sein, aber ich bin es nun einmal. ...Ich sehe die Tastatur vor mir. ...Ich tippe. Wie fühle ich mich dazu? ...usw."). Mit der Zeit fällt einem immer was ein. Einfach weiter machen und auf die Umgebung eingehen. Wenn man die Übung in der Öffentlichkeit oder innerhalb einer Szene macht, so formuliert man die Übung nur noch gedanklich, im inneren Monolog. Dies erfordert jedoch viel Diziplin und Übung, damit man nicht ungenau wird und abschweift. Daher ist es das beste, die Übung, wenn immer es möglich ist, laut auszuführen. Beispielvideo: http://youtube.com/watch?v=_g5lD7m2TAM Textbeispiel: "Ich spüre den Sessel unter mir. Ich habe etwas Augenschmerzen. Wie fühle ich mich? Genervt. Ich kraze mich am Auge. Neben mir sitzt ein Typ. Wie fühle ich mich zu ihm? Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab grade mit ihm gequatscht. Irgendwie will ich ihm beweisen, dass ich ein toller Kerl bin. Aber andererseits ist er mir auch egal. Ich kenne ihn kaum ... Ich spüre eine leicht Verspannung im Nacken. Ich habe Milchgeschmack im Mund. Wie fühle ich mich dazu? Ganz gut. Vertraut. Milch ist gut für das Muskelwachstum. Proteine. Ich fühle mich stolz. Meine Muskeln werden immer größer. Ich sehe den MP3-Player vormir. Er ist mir auch vertraut. Ein treuer Begleiter. Ich denke an eine Schauspielübung von vorhin. Liebeserklärung. Das erinnert mich an eine Frau, die ich sehr liebe. Das macht mich verlegen. Ich will mein Objekt nicht verraten. Wie fühle ich mich? Berührbarer. Emotionaler. Etwas warm in der Brust. Ich denke daran, was der Leser wohl über diesen Text denken wird. Egal. Ich will die Übung machen. Wie fühle ich mich? Keine Ahnung. Etwas verspannt. Ich denke an einen alten Freund. Naja, eigentlich kein Freund, sondern eher ein Bekannter. Ich mag ihn eigentlich nicht besonders. Naja... Egal. Eine Bekannte redet grade weiter. Ich will ihr zuhören. Ich beende die Übung." Ein weiteres Beispiel: "Ich höre die Nachrichtensprecherin reden. Meine Oberschenkel tun weh. Wie fühle ich mich dazu? Ich bin stolz auf mich, weil ich vorhin fleißig trainiert habe. ...Ich freue mich,weil ich eben eine super gut gelungene Schauspielübung gemacht habe. Vielleicht bin ich bald ein großer Star. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Ich bin ein bißchen verlegen. Wie fühle ich mich? ganz gut. Die Werbung im Fernsehen nervt mich. Ich sitze hier im Sessel und spüre die Lehne an meinem Rücken. Ich fühle mich sexuell ein wenig erregt. Ich denke an schöne Frauen und fühle die Tasten an meinen Fingern. Wie fühle ich mich? Die Anschlaggeräusche der Tastatur klingen nervig. Ich denke an die hübsche Frau auf dem Fernsehzeitschrift-Cover. Fernsehen ist sooo Scheiße. Aber die feschen Frauen sind cool. ..." Die 3 Lautstärke-Ebenen: Dies ist ein Konzept für leicht Fortgeschrittene und es ist enorm wichtig für die gesamte Schauspielarbeit. Anfänger sollten diese Übung zunächst weglassen, aber sie zu einer festen Gewohnheit machen, sobald sie sich bei der Übung "Wie fühle ich mich?" sicher fühlen. Während der Übung "Wie fühle ich mich?" und auch während aller anderer Übungen des Clusters sollte man immer wieder die Lautstärke ändern, mit der man spricht, um sich daran zu gewöhnen seine Gefühle mit einer möglichst großen verbalen Vielfalt authentisch ausdrücken zu können. Dabei wechselt man zwischen folgenden 3 Lautstärke-Ebenen: 1. Leise zu sich selbst gesprochen: Man spricht so leise, dass nur noch man selbst sich hören kann. Alle anderen in der umgebung können zwar sehen, dass man seine Lippen bewegt, aber sie können einen nicht verstehen. Diese Lautstärke-Ebene ist eine gute Übung für die Zusammenarbeit mit fremden Schauspielern, z.B. an einem Filmset, die nicht die intimen Dinge hören sollen, die man für seine Arbeit verwendet. 2. Normale Zimmerlautstärke: Man redet einfach so laut, wie man es normalerweise auch tun würde. Wenn man aber durch starke Gefühle sehr laut wird , kann man die Lautstärke zur Übung ein wenig zurücknehmen. 3. Bühnenlautstärke: Man spricht etwas lauter, als man es normalerweise gewohnt ist. In einem größeren Raum sollen einen noch gut verstehen können. Dies dient dazu, dass man sich daran gewöhnt auch noch bei einer solchen Lautstärke seine Gefühle authentisch ausdrücken kann, die man in einem größeren Theatersaal braucht, um in der letzten Reihe noch verstanden werden zu können. Menschen mit einer sehr leisen Stimme sollten eventuell daran denken etwas Stimmbildungsunterricht zu nehmen, damit sie diese Aufgabe gut erfüllen können. Ergänzung: Die 1. 1/2. Lautstärke-Ebene: Bei Filmaufnahmen kann es sehr schön wirken, wenn man bei besonders intimen Stellen etwas leiser spricht, als man dies normalerweise bei seinen Übungen tut. Dies heißt nicht, dass man sich bewusst überlegen soll, bei welcher Textstelle man wie laut spricht, aber das Training einer leise gesprochenen, aber dennoch verständlichen Lautstärke-Ebene kann einem helfen emotionale Impulse intuitiv vielvältier in seiner Stimme auszudrücken. Man fühlt sich durch das Training dieser Lautstärke-Ebene verbal einfach freier und spricht von selbst an manchen Stellen leiser, wenn dies zur momentanen Gefühlslage passt. Diese Lautstärke-Ebenen sollten in jedem Cluster und auch später beim Erarbeiten von Strukturen(dazu mehr im Abschnitt über die szeneische Arbeit) zumindest kurz trainiert werden. Man muss nicht ständig an sie denken. Dies könnte die eingenen emotionalen Impulse seine Lautstärke zu variieren einschränken. Aber man sollte sie zwischendurch immer mal wieder für kurze Zeit trainieren. ---- "Was hindert mich auszudrücken, was ich fühle? ..."(Dämonenjagd): Ziel: Das Ziel dieser Übung ist es sich emotionale Blockaden und deren ursachen bewusst zu machen. Allein die Tatsache, dass man ein Hindernis, das einen emotional blockiert, laut ausspricht, kann dazu führen, dass man sich emotional freier fühlt. Dadurch, dass alle anderen hören können, was einen blockiert, wird der Grund für die Blockade öffentlich. Wenn die ursache für die Blockade nun war, dass man sich nicht getraut hat etwas auszusprechen/öffentlich zuzugeben, so wird das aussprechen sehr wahrscheinlich die Blockade lösen. Hilf das Aussprechen des Hindernisses nicht, die Blockade zu lösen, so ist man sich nun zumindest des Hindernisses, also der Ursache der Blockade, bewusst und man kann weitere Schritte unternehmen um das Hindernis zu beseitigen. Mechanik: Man stellt sich laut die Frage "Was hindert mich auszudrücken, was ich fühle?" und beantwortet sie hörbar laut. Die Antwort soll den Grund für das benennen, was einen blockiert, also das Hindernis, die Ursache der Blockade. Dies ist etwas anderes als die Blockade selbst. Wenn ich z.B. blockiert bin meine Zuneigung zu einer attraktiven Kollegin(welche ich innerlich empfinde) auszudrücken, weil ich Angst habe von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden, so sollte die Antwort in etwa lauten "...Ich habe Angst von dir zurückgewiesen zu werden. Ich finde dich sehr attraktiv. ...Ich fühle mich jetzt sehr verlegen. Du lächelst mich nett an. ... Man, bin ich schüchtern. ...". Die Antwort "Ich bin blockiert meine Zuneigung zu dir auszudrücken." ist keine hinreichende Antwort. Sie geht am Kern Übung vorbei. (Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht auch emotional befreiend wirken kann) Wenn ich hingegen die Ursache einer Blockade kenne, so kann ich viel effektiver daran arbeiten diese Ursache, also dieses Hindernis, zu beseitigen und dadurch die Blockade zu lösen. (Natürlich kann man manche Blockaden auch lösen, ohne deren Ursachen zu kennen, aber in der Praxis hat sich diese Übung als sehr hilfreich erwiesen.) ---- "Ich will...": Ziel: Ziel dieser Übung ist es, einen entschlossener, emotional impulsiver und berührbarer zu machen. Sie eignet sich besonders dann, wenn man sich antriebslos, depressiv oder gelangweilt fühlt, um einen wieder aktiver zu machen. Bei Bedarf kann man sie ganz einfach in das "Wie fühle ich mich?" bzw. den Cluster einbauen. Sie kann auch als Technik in einer Szene eingesetzt werden, z.B. wenn man eine unspezifische Form von "Entschlossenheit" erfüllen möchte. Mechanik: Man sagt einfach laut "Ich will..." und ergänzt diesen Satz. Form 1: Das Antworten kann vollkommen spontan und unreflektiert geschehen. Diese Form der Übung fördert besonders die Impulsivität und die Spontanität. Beispiel: "Ich will Geld. Ich will Sex. .... Ich fühle mich verlegen das hier so zu schreiben. ... Ich will auf´s Klo. Ich will die Hänchenreste aus meinen Zähnen pulen. Scheiße, ich fühle mich sehr vulgär. ... Ich will den Leuten gefallen. ...Wird so wohl nix werden. ...Egal. Ich will die Übung gut machen. Ich will weiter schreiben. Wie fühle ich mich? Gelangweilt. Satt. Ich esse zuviel. Ich will schneller einen Waschbrettbauch haben. ...Ich habe schon einen. ...Aber ich will einen knackigeren. ...Ich bin schon wieder verlegen. ... " Form 2: Man antwortet etwas überlegter und lässt sich mehr Zeit. Dabei nennt man Dinge, die man auf sein ganzes Leben bezogen haben oder erreichen will. Diese Form der Übung führt eher zu Entschlossheit und zu Berührbarkeit und ist insgesamt ruhiger. Beispiel: "Ich will ein erfolgreicher Schauspieler werden. Ich will viel, viel Geld damit verdienen und berühmt werden, damit die Frauen auf mich stehen und ich mit gutem Lebensstandard leben kann. Außerdem will ich später einmal von vielen Menschen im positiven Sinne erinnert werden. Wie fühle ich mich? Berührt. Ich möchte etwas gutes aus meinem Leben machen. ...Ich möchte jetzt auch weiter schreiben und die nächsten Tage viele für meine Karriere tun. ..." Wie man sieht hat ich diese Übung in beiden Formen deutliche Motivationen in mir hervorgerufen und mich emotional berührbarer gemacht. Dies hat mich dem Zustand des Beings um einiges näher gebracht. Ich habe über emotional bedeutsame Dinge geschrieben und das hat mir zu einem besseren Zugang zu meinen Gefühlen verholfen. Daher eignet sich diese Übung, in beiden Formen, sehr gut als Ergänzung zum "Wie fühle ich mich?" ---- "Ich brauche...": Ziel: Ziel dieser Übung ist es einen berührbarer und impulsiver zu machen. Desweiteren erlangt man eine erhöhte Bewusstheit für seine Bedürfnisse. Diese Übung ist "Ich will..." sehr ähnlich, fördert aber stärker emotionale Berührbarkeit als Entschlossenheit. Mechanik: Man ergänzt den Satz "Ich brauche...". Beispiel: "Ich schmecke Tee in meinem Mund. Wie fühle ich mich dazu? Gut. Ich mag Rotbuschtee. ... Ich brauche Erfolg. Ich würde gerne solche Rollen spielen wie Richard Gere. Ich brauche Geld ...und einen guten Agenten. Ich will noch etwas abnehmen. Wie fühle ich mich? Mein Po tut mir weh. Ich denke ans Fittnesstudio. ...Ich brauche Liebe. Ich hätte gern eine richtig schöne, fesche Freundin. Eine, die aussieht wie ein Model. Wie fühle ich mich? Berührbar. Sehr weich und etwas verlegen. ...Ich hoffe die Leser nehmen mir das nicht übel. ...Aber warum sollten sie? ...Ich brauche wirklich viel Geld. Dann kann ich mir ein Haus kaufen. Eins mit einer schönen Lagerfeuerstelle und einem wirklich großen Garten. Wie fühle ich mich? ...Optimistisch. Vielleicht werde ich ja irgendwann wirklich ein Star. ...Ich hoffe, die Presse reitet dann nicht soviel auf diesen Texten rum. Ich bin verlegen. ...Ich brauche neue Einfälle für diese Übung. Ich brauche einen weiteren Schluck Tee. ... usw. ..." ---- "Ich fühle mich zu..."/"Du wirkst auf mich...": ---- "Ich bin... Ich will... Ich brauche... Ich fühle... Ich will... ...": ---- Unverbundene Impulsivität: ---- Berater-Übungen: Ein typischer Cluster: Merkmale eines guten Clusters: Ehrlichkeit: Mitnehmen der Entspannung in die folgenden Übungen: Ein ständiger Kampf darum, nicht mehr und nicht weniger auszudrücken, als was man fühlt: Neugier: Geduld: Totale Selbstlosigkeit: Impulsivität: Wahrnehmung und emotionale Bewertung von allen anwesenden Partnern: Analyse von Plaudereien mittels "Wie fühle ich mich?...": Die Häufigsten Fehler bei Clustern: Monotonie: Das Käseglocken-Syndrom: Schlampigkeit: Kaspereien: Weitere Being-Übungen: Basis-Being: Being in verschiedenen Körperteilen: Being mit Tönen: Stummes Being: Being in Phantasiesprache: Being-Workout: